Silver Magic
by Mystik Surreality
Summary: Talia was absolutely shocked when Rolan disappeared for a week, only to reappear with a young girl on his back... No one has an explanation of who she is... and yet the Companions insist she's to be protected and taught like a Herald...
1. Prolouge

**Silver Magic  
Prolouge to Silver Magic**

  
  
Author Notes: Note this, I have not read anything but the three _'Arrows'_ books and _'Take a Thief'_ so this is most definitely AU after those. It centers on Talia, Dirk, and a little girl that shows up on Rolan's back one day, nearly two years after _'Fall'_. She seems normal enough, on the outside. But there's much more to her than anyone seems... and it starts... wait, we'll let you see that for yourself.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that rightfully belongs to Mercedes Lackey or anyone else for that matter.   
  


– @ –

  
  
Talia, herself, was far to busy to even notice that something was bothering Rolan on that stormy afternoon. But it was not only Rolan that was troubled, it was the whole of the population of Companions. This, however, could not go unnoticed.   
  
A bit of a buzz was starting to overcome the Collegium by the time Talia had a free moment to slip off to Companion's Field, where Rolan normally met her for a few minutes of peace together. She only began to notice trouble when he did not meet her.   
  
She stopped in her tracks, glancing around as best she could, and wondered heartily where her Companion was. She and Rolan had never been able to Mind-Speak well, but she did do a quick sweep for him. He was no where she could sense him, and that scared her.   
  
She turned and was halfway back up to the Palace when she saw Elspeth coming towards her.   
  
"Catling!" she called ahead, and the Heir rushed straight towards her. Talia's heart skipped a beat at this. "What's wrong?" she demanded, tone hushed.  
  
By the look on Elspeth's face, it was obvious something was wrong.   
  
"It's Rolan!" she gasped, breathing heavily. Talia's heart nearly stopped. If something had happened to him- but no, she would have known... wouldn't she?, she reasoned. "He's got mad or something. He ran straight out of here and out of Haven completely. He's gone, Talia!"  
  
She stopped and immediately wondered what had happened. It was this moment that she caught a sense of Rolan, the last she would have for nearly a week but she didn't know that at the time. All she felt was a deep reassurance, underclouded with fear. Not for himself, or his Chosen. For... someone else... but who?  
  



	2. Quiet Resignation

**

Silver Magic  
Chapter One: Quiet Resignation

**  
  
Author Notes: In this chapter we'll actually start a plot. *gasp* Oh, and for the record, this is not a Mary-Sue. The little girl seems everything but special at first, except that she's taken a definite liking to Talia and Dirk. Oh, and if this chapter comes out weird, blame the music I was listening to. 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zepplin.  
  
Disclaimer: Again I'll say, I do not own anything that would rightfully belong to the wonderful Mercedes Lackey.  
  
  


– @ –

  
  
Talia paced, and she couldn't help it. Rolan had been gone a week. A full week, down to nearly the hour. Of course Talia couldn't stop her life, so she'd been acting in her duties as Queen's Own all week. This of course had only been with half a mind, and none of her heart. She was worried, something that everyone expected her to be and yet so few actually saw.   
  
She stopped in front of her window and looked out, eyes mournfully searching as far as she could see, desperately hoping that Rolan would just... appear there.   
  
She sighed.   
  
"Are you alright, little bird?" a voice whispered in her ear as his arms encircled her. She leaned back into his embrace thankfully, but only felt worse for some reason.   
  
"As good as can be expected, I guess." she mumbled, turning to bury her face in his chest. "I'm just so confused, Dirk. Why did he leave, especially without telling me?" she asked, though she expected no answer.  
  
"Aphrodie..." he hesitated, wondering what effect mentioning his own Companion would do. When she didn't flinch, he continued. "She knows something, but claims that it's not her secret to tell."   
  
Talia sighed slightly. "Rolan and I have never been able to Mind-Speak... I wonder if he's gone to Choose again..." she said, voicing a fear that she'd been carrying all week. "What if he's Abandoned me?"   
  
_::You can assure her that this is in fact not what Rolan has gone to do, Chosen.::_ Aphrodie's voice cut into Dirk's mind. The corner of his mouth lifted at this.   
  
"Aphrodie insists that he hasn't gone to Choose another." he comforted. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly.   
  
"Thank you."   
  


– @ –

  
  
Skif was worried about Talia, but then again so were most of the Herald who knew her well. Cymry, too, was prancing around in a nervous manner.   
  
_::You could hold still, you great white pony.::_ Skif commented, trying to finish brushing her down.   
  
_::I'm just nervous, Chosen.::_ Cymry answered. She held still as best she could.   
  
_::Me too. And worried about Talia.::_ he answered. She glanced at him with her great blue eyes. _::You needn't be, Chosen. Rolan will return... and soon if I'm correct.::_ Cymry answered. _::Now, can you get my neck better. It itches.::_ she said, quickly changing the subject. Skif sighed and saw that this was about all he was going to get from Cymry.  
  


– @ –

  
  
Talia sat at the edge of Companion's Field, looking much like a dejected little puppy, when the dinner warning bell rang. She sighed, and thought perhaps about going up for the meal, but couldn't get the energy to move. She sighed again and settled back to wait for Rolan's return.   
  
"I'm hopeless." she mumbled to herself, shifting ever so slightly so that the setting sun wouldn't shine into her eyes.   
  
She knew when Dirk took a place next to her that she wasn't going to keep from crying long. She tried her hardest, but eventually broke down and collapsed into his waiting arms.   
  
"Let it out, little bird." he urged, stroking her hair gently. "It'll be alright, I promise." he whispered soothingly. She sobbed and raved to herself, even letting her shields slip a little as Dirk tasted her confusion and fear, and worry.   
  
_::Chosen?::_ Aphrodie chose this moment to cut in. Dirk replied after a moment.   
  
_::Yes?::_   
  
_::It would be appropriate to bring Talia to the main entrance of the Palace.::_ Aphrodie stated. _::Rolan's returned.::_  
  


– @ –

  
  
Talia was definitely what one would consider shocked when she saw the child on Rolan's back as he approached the Palace.   
  
Behind he she could tell the Dirk tensed a bit, and his hand touched her shoulder. On her other side Skif fidgeted nervously, not exactly sure what to think.   
  
As if those two weren't enough to make her nervous, Elspeth was very near pacing, and almost every other Herald in residence at the Collegium at this current time were gathered to watch.   
  
Ok, so she exaggerated to herself. Only a few others were here, actually. But she was nervous and edgy as it was.   
  
But, back to the child that arrived in such a manner as the back of a grove-born Companion. The child had long, bone straight black hair that at the moment was unwashed and in tangles, but still shined with a certain silver beauty. She was small, and definitely young. She couldn't have been older than seven, if even that. She didn't seem too overly confident, and honestly seemed to wonder why all these adults were gathered around and staring at her.  
  
Rolan halted a few paces from Talia and the others and looked straight at her. Talia caught a sense of apology from Rolan, and also anxiety that the Heralds would not accept this girl.   
  
But accept her as what? She hadn't been Chosen, had she? Talia's eternally low self-esteem kicked in again and she started to wonder if she really had been Abandoned.   
  
At that moment, however, the little girl slid from the back of Talia's Companion, her hand still carefully on his side, and turned to face the gathered Heralds.   
  
"Herald-Talia, Rolan assures you that he has not Abandoned you to Chose another." the girl spoke in a voice that seemed too old for her. Talia blinked and looked at Rolan.   
  
"What's your name, little girl?" Dirk immediately began. As if it was slow motion, the girl's hand fell from it's perch on Rolan's side to land at her own side. Suddenly the bright silver that her eyes had been faded to a much more believable dark slate color and filled to the brim with tears.   
  
Talia saw this and had to wonder at the sudden change. She stooped to the girl's height and opened her arms. The girl saw this and ran forward, throwing her arms around Talia's neck and crying softly on her shoulder.   
  
This left the gathered group of Heralds a bit bewildered. Dirk, however, saw what Talia's intent had been and knelt beside the two, gently rubbing the girl's back soothingly. Finally the child hiccuped and fell asleep right in Talia's arms.   
  
The Queen's Own Herald stood, gently as not to wake the girl, and turned to take her into the Collegium, but Dirk stopped her and took the child.   
  
"I think you'd better see to Rolan. Poor Companion's looking like a lost babe about now." he whispered, kissing her forehead as he turned towards the Collegium and the tower where Talia and Dirk kept rooms.   
  
The other Heralds, seeing that Talia would very much want to be alone with Rolan, faded off back to there duties.   
  
"Rolan?" she asked slightly. Her Companion cantered over to her and nuzzled her, and she couldn't help but not be mad at him. She got an overwhelming sense of apology and the very idea that he was saying 'Please don't be angry...'. There was a reason.   
  
"Who's the little girl?" she inquired. Rolan neighed and sent the sense that the girl was important and needed to be kept safe. Talia nodded, she could manage that. She hoped.   
  
Talia pulled herself onto Rolan's back and the two headed towards the small river that runs through Companion's Field.   
  
It had already been a long day, and Talia knew it was going to get longer.  
  



End file.
